


Scattered Primaries

by MissjuliaMiriam



Series: DC Drabbles [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Gen, Implied Relationship, M/M, Not my AU, Torture, author is a sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissjuliaMiriam/pseuds/MissjuliaMiriam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is taken, and when they find him, what makes him their angel has been shattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scattered Primaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myadamantiumheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myadamantiumheart/gifts).



> This is for the lovely Cait's Demons and Angels 'Verse, with angel Tim and demon Dick and Jay. You really don't need much backstory for this though, it's all in the text. Just a short drabble. Enjoy.

 

None of them can figure out who took Tim; not for their lives. They searched, god did they search, but they can't find him. Instead, they have to watch their stunning angel be tortured, cut and burned and beaten. They have to watch two idiot lackeys tear him down with words, enjoy every tiny sound that slips from Tim's throat, and damage every inch of stunning pale skin. And they have to watch it all from a screen in the Cave, where they're receiving a love stream of every second of torture. The stream is from a laptop with an IP address that they haven't managed to crack yet, though they have Barbara on it. The video and sound qualities are heart-wrenchingly good, and they can hear every tiny whimper that escapes Tim's lips. He's trying to be stoic, they can tell, but as time drags past, and the kidnappers grow ever more vicious, they can see him drowning in pain.

They think they have time, though, because the jerks are taking it slowly. Working Tim over, going back over the parts the heal the fastest. It's hard to watch, but at least Tim seems mostly okay. Unfortunately, it turns out that they have less time than they think, and just as Barbara calls to tell them that she thinks she may have it, it gets _so much worse_.

On screen, a buff man walks out with a metal bar and says, “Alright boys, this has taken long enough. Time to break 'im and beat it.”

And then, as the lackeys scramble out of them way, the man swings the bar down hard onto the arch of one of Tim's wings. Tim screams, and then chokes off into a sob, and then screams again as the bar is brought down again and again. Dick and Jason can hear the bones cracking, can see feathers being torn or shaken loose, fluttering to the ground. Normally they would be white, but now they are dotted with blood, turned rust red. It's an awful sight.

Within minutes, Tim is lying slumped in the chair he is tied too, soft whimpering noises escaping his lips. The natural angelic glow of his skin is dimmed almost to nothing, and his wings are spread, mangled and bloody, on either side of him. They know just how sensitive Tim's wings are; how precious they are to him. For someone to break him like this is unforgivable, and the rage in their gazes when they meet each others' eyes is as black as the pits of hell.

Seconds later, Babs has a location for them, and both Jason and Dick go tearing from the Cave with all possible speed. When they reach Tim, he's almost not glowing at all, and his breathing is shallow, hitching in his chest on every breath. His wings are twitching just the slightest bit from the pain, and it occurs to Dick and Jason that they don't know how to move Tim without hurting him further.

They discard the problem for a moment and collapse next to Tim, arms wrapping around his shattered form, careful to avoid broken bones and open cuts. It's not easy, as every bit of skin is either cut or bruised. He's begun to heal the slightest bit in the places where there are only bruises, but it will be a long time before Tim is back to full strength. He doesn't seem to mind the minor discomfort their touch causes, however, and he drags his eyes open.

“You came,” he whispers, his voice wet with blood.

“Of course,” says Dick. “We'll always come for you, angel.”

“Thank you. I might... I might sleep now.”

“You do that, baby bird,” Jason says. “We'll be there when you wake up.”

Tim surrenders to unconsciousness with a smile on his bloodied face, and Dick and Jason gather him up gingerly, supporting him between them, and then they carry him home to heal.


End file.
